Jorge Masvidal vs. KJ Noons
Round 1 – Noons comes out quickly. Leg kick from Masvidal. Overhand righ and flying knee from Masvidal; leg kick. Right hand from Masvidal. Body shot from Noons. Left hand from Noons. Leg kick from Masvidal. Left jab from Masvidal. Nice combo from Noons to the body. Left hook from Masvidal and a flying knee. Masvidal shoots, gets the takedown. Noons looking for a kimura. Masvidal in mount position, sitting on Noons’ legs. In a bit of a stale mate but Masvidal pulls his hand out and they stand up. Leg kick double jab from Masvidal. Right hand from Masvidal, front kick. A nice knee busted up Noons’ face. Noons looking for blood. Masvidal with a big one two. Nice jab. Leg kick from Masvidal. Head kick drops Noons and Masvidal follows up withn some big shots, they scramble and as the round counts down Masvidal attacks with fast big punches. Beautiful round for Masvidal. ProMMAnow.com scores it 10-8 for Masvidal. Round 2 – Noons don’t like that. Left hook from Masvidal. Masvidal moves and slips some shots from Noons. Leg kick from Masvidal. Body shot from Noons. Jab from Masvidal. Again. Nice uppercut from Noons. Masvidal taunting him. Big leg kick from Masvidal. He takes Noons down but he pops right up. His head bleeding again. Noons with a body shot. Masvidal with a nice single leg. Noons on his back with full guard. Nice elbows from Masvidal. He postures up with punches. Noons gets his back against the cage and gets to his feet. They separate. Leg kick from Noons. Nice right from Masvidal. Huge body shot from Masvidal, he shoots for a single, pushes him against the cage. He gets Noons on his butt. Noons gets up and Masvidal on his back now. Less than 30 seconds to go and Masvidal gets to his feet. Nice jumping knee on the chin from Masvidal. He’s on his bicycle and bloody. ProMMAnow.com scores the round 10-9 for Masvidal. Round 3 – Gus Johnson just compared Masvidal to Cormier. Noons swings big and misses. Body shot from Masvidal. Then a one two. Leg kick from Noons. Nice jab from Masvidal. Masvidal shoots, stuffed. Uppercut from Noons connects. Masvidal with a spinning back kick backs Noons up. Nice body shot and left hook from Noons. Leg kick from Noons and Masvidal shoots, gets the takedown. Noons gets right up. Masvidal puts him back down and takes top position. Noons scrambling trying to get up and he does. But Masvidal holds onto one leg, lifting it up and stays on him. Noons tries to grab a leg and roll for a kneebar, then switches to a kimura but not even close and Masvidal just spanked him (not literally). Noons has an enormous hematoma over his right eye and ends the round bloody. ProMMAnow.com scores the round 10-9 and the fight 30-26 for Masvidal (and yes I did pick Jorge in our staff picks). OFFICIAL RESULT: Jorge Masvidal def. KJ Noons by unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27)